This invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator provided with a plurality of storage chambers with the temperature of each chamber controlled independently.
Refrigerators adapted to be carried on a vehicle such as a truck for transporting small parcels or packages of refrigerated or frozen merchandise generally are not available. These parcels or packages are now normally transported by refrigerated vehicles designed for handling large quantities of refrigerated or frozen merchandise, or in insulated packages with cooling media, which is suitable primarily for use for short distances. Local delivery of parcels or packages containing refrigerated or frozen merchandise would also normally require special vehicles with refrigerating means.
Foodstuffs have predetermined temperatures at which they should be stored to preserve their freshness, i.e., storing conditions for foodstuffs normally fall within three temperature ranges, such as frozen (stored under -18.degree. C.), chilled (stored under 0.degree. C..+-.2.degree. C.) and refrigerated (5.degree. C..+-.2.degree. C.). Small parcels or packages containing refrigerated or frozen merchandise which may be shipped in a distribution system may have different kinds of merchandise, and may be irregularly shaped. Therefore, when these parcels and packages are shipped, vehicles with refrigerator or freezer means that are presently being used to deliver and collect them are relatively ineffective and economically inefficient. Because the refrigerator or freezer means has a fixed configuration, particularly with respect to the chambers for storing the merchandise, the vehicles cannot readily accommodate varying quantities of different kinds of merchandise.